Hylatros
Confusion |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Hylatros is a bulky, semi-aquatic Brute Wyvern notable for its frog-like appearance, neurotoxic secretions, and the chute on its back that releases eggs. It is the adult form of Hylatrite. Physiology Like its younger kin, Hylatros resembles a cross between a frog and a theropod, but has some differences to set itself apart from them. It has more dull, muted colours than its young, having green scales, a pale green underside, and orange-yellow lines along its body. It has a greater amount of small, ovular appendages on its back, and a small, grey chute can be seen between its appendages. Its has a greater amount of bulk, having thicker legs and a larger frame, and its arms and tail are longer. Ecology Like its younger kin, Hylatros primarily feeds on insects and eggs, but will eat meat if faced with food shortages, but is less likely to be preyed on due to its greater size and strength. That said, it can still fall victim to attacks from monsters its size or greater, such as Shogun Ceanataur, Gobul, and Lagiacrus. Being full-grown, it has a greater amount of strength and stamina than its young do, being able to fight off predators and catch prey more efficiently, and its bewildering poison is more developed, with it turning from a bright orange to a dull orange to signify its power. Despite what its large frame might suggest, it can move just as fast as its smaller kin, and has greater swimming and jumping abilities, which are all due to highly developed muscles in its legs. Its colours have faded over time in order to blend in with its habitats more, giving it camouflage to make up for its greater size making it easier to detect. Fully mature, a modified organ can be located on its back, and this organ releases both fertilized and unfertilized eggs, with the latter being used to sustain its hatchlings. The reason for this is because when a male and a female engage in amplexis, the act of clinging onto each other during mating, the female's eggs get implanted into her skin by the male's movements as she lays them, and they sink into her skin before getting released through the back, which bears similarity to the birthing process found in Surinam toads. A dedicated parent, it provides its young with nurseries full of invertebrates and unfertilized eggs for them to eat until they mature. The species is primarily female, and as a result, males of the species have brighter colouration and exhibit a greater amount of aggression and territorial behaviour towards each other. Behavior Like Hylatrites, Hylatros is territorial, attacking anything that wanders into its territory on sight. It is usually found living with its young, as it provides them with nurseries and food until they mature. Abilities Hylatros displays greater control over its signature poison than its younger kin do thanks to being fully-grown, and has greater power to go with its greater size. Despite what its large frame would suggest, it runs just as fast as its younger kin, and has greater jumping and swimming abilities than they do thanks to its muscles being more developed. Habitat Like Hylatrites, Hylatros can be found in the Ancient Forest, the Templux Swamp, and the Olivine Archipelago. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,400 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,420 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,080 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,720 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 75 (Cut), 80 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature) * Body: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature) * Back: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature) * Arms: 45 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature) * Legs: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature) * Tail: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Arms = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Hylatros has the same attacks as Hylatrite, except its attacks do more damage, have more range, and have a wider area of effect. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Heavy Jump Hylatros stands in place, preparing to jump, then jumps high into the air, attempting to land on the hunter once it starts falling. This attack deals high damage, has tremor effects, and has a 25% chance of causing Confusion. It can only be used on land. Bewildering Sweep Hylatros raises its head into the air, then does a 180 degree poison spray in one direction before immediately doing another 180 degree spray in the opposite direction, with the second spray being faster. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Confusion. It can be used both on land and underwater. Corkscrew Swim Hylatros swims back, then throws itself at the hunter while spinning rapidly. This attack deals medium-high damage, has current effects, and has a 25% chance of inflicting Confusion. This attack can only be used underwater. Charge Combo Hylatros charges at the hunter while violently stomping the ground beneath it, then jumps backwards in an attempt to sit on the hunter. Both attacks deal medium-high damage and have a 25% chance of inflicting Confusion. It can only use this attack on land. Tongue Lasso Hylatros swings its tongue at the hunter while swimming towards them. If it hits them, it will pin the hunter in place and wrap its tongue around their necks in an attempt to suffocate them, dealing low damage with every movement of its tongue that also decreases the oxygen meter. If the hunter does not escape in time, it will use its Corkscrew Swim attack on them. Weapons Great Sword Boophator --> Grand Boophator Dual Blades Hylidos --> Graceful Hylidos Hammer Centromins --> Forceful Centromins Hunting Horn Rhaquiem --> Masterful Rhaquiem Insect Glaive Hyperedis --> Orderly Hyperedis Heavy Bowgun Pederium --> Robust Pederium Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice -10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 Skills: Jump Master, Vault, Evade Extender, Guard -1 High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice -10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 Skills: Jump Master, Vault, Evade Extender, Guard -1 G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice -10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 Skills: Jump Master, Vault, Evade Extender, Guard -1 Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice -5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature +5 Skills: Jump Master, Vault, Evade Extender, Guard -1 High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice -5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature +5 Skills: Jump Master, Vault, Evade Extender, Guard -1 G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice -5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature +5 Skills: Jump Master, Vault, Evade Extender, Guard -1 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Hylatros was based on an unused piece of concept art that depicted a large, green and orange Brute Wyvern with a frog-like face. * The first part of Hylatros's name comes from Hyla arborea, the scientific name of the European tree frog, and the -tros suffix was added to invoke the fact that it is an adult monster. * When exhausted, Hylatros will fail to spit bewildering poison at the hunter. It can recover stamina by feeding on insect gathering spots. * All Hylatroses found in-game are female. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Nin10DillN64